Moments
by Nuying
Summary: How is it that someone can be so beautiful and smell so good? Why did you come back? I want you to stay a half demon you told me. You said yes you said yes! You called me your hanyou. Moment after moment after moment.


Moments

**One:** When you first reawakened me on the god tree I had thought that Kikyo had gotten more beautiful from when she pined me to the tree. When I realized that it was not Kikyo and that it was someone new I was wondering how in the world was it possible that someone could be so lovely. You did look similar to her, but you were totally different in everyway possible: from your looks to your personality to your smell. How could you ever believe me when I said that Kikyo was much prettier? Could you not tell that I was lying?

**Two:** When we were trapped in the temple when the spider heads were after us and I asked to lay my head in your lap and you said yes. Being that close to you I could smell how good you smelled even as a human. How can someone smell so good? It seems more likely that I would be struck by lighting then for you to smell that pleasant. Why was it so shocking for you that I told you that you smelled wonderful?

**Three:** The time when I almost made the biggest mistake of my life was when I closed up the well with that tree just so I could keep the jewel shards. I though nothing of it at that moment, but later I could not get you out of mind! Why did you come back? You should have stayed where you were? I thought you would not come back and be relieved that you did not have to hunt for the shards anymore. But you came back and you… you embraced me with so much effort and were so glad to see me. Why were you?

**Four: ** Another time when I made even a bigger mistake or was it a sin? When I thought that I was going to choose Kikyo over _you_. What was I doing? Was I that insecure and confused about my feelings? I must have been for being so low. And then… then you came back again. You came back to me with open arms and asked to stay with me on your own free will.

**Five:** The time when you thought I had died in the fire of river created by one of The Band of Seven members you came out running to me holding on to me like I had really died with tears in your eyes. Why were you so worried and why were you crying?

**Six:** When we were by the fire right before Princess attacked me we were talking (arguing) about me becoming a full demon. Why did you want me to stay a half demon? When you asked me to be serious and that you liked me as a half demon and when I turned around you had this strange look on your face. Like it was so amazing that I let my guard down in front of you when you said that. I know that my face looked confused.

**Seven: **You were an idiot such a stupid damn idiot for jumping in the way of that arrow that was coming after me sent by the Princess. You could have died! That could have been the end of you! No more Kagome! Gone! Never to exist on the earth again! I almost lost it! Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?!

**Eight: **Why did you do it again? Not only could you have been killed, but also it would have been by my hands! Your blood on my hands! When you ran over to me when the Princess was tiring to steal my soul you came over to me and then my arms synced into your fragile skin while your arms bleed! I was so close to killing you. You needed to run and just maybe you would have gotten away, but then you… you… _kissed me_. I came to and tasted your delouses smooth lips. I almost perished when you let go of my rough dry ones.

**Nine:** You said yes! You accepted it! You took the ring. You were going to be my mate for life and forever! Mine and no one else's ever! You were mine and I was yours.

**Ten: **On our wedding day I had never seen you so lovely. After we said our "I do's" and then we kissed for the second time your lips tasted even more wonderful. We were together now bound by our love!

**Eleven:** On our wedding night when we first made love I never thought that I would get so… just so.. and your body… your skin… your curves… your breasts… your lips. We were now and forever mates.

**Twelve: **When we were in an unfamiliar village buying things from the shops and they would not take any of our money because I was a "half breed" they called me. But you just smiled at them as you took my hand and led us away as you spoke ever so softly: "It's ok they do not understand and they never will but its okay because you're my hanyou."

**Thirteen: **We had our very first child. Something that was a part of you and a part of me. A beautiful baby girl named Kayo. She has your smile with my golden eyes and fuzzy dog ears you love so much. I'm so glad she has your pretty smile, because that is one of the best things about you is your smile.

**Fourteen: **The much more memories to come!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please leave a review, because I love reviews! Peace out fanfiction readers!

**Shippo **


End file.
